


Homework is Torture

by kuronemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronemi/pseuds/kuronemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is tired of studying and thus finds it as a suitable excuse to try and bargain a cuddle session with Sugawara. Sugawara just likes pointless arguments with Hinata; it's a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework is Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fluff without plot that I had thought up. Yay to Sugahina being the first fic I write for this year!

“AH!! That’s it! I can’t take this anymore!”

An obnoxiously green mechanical pencil flew to the opposite side of the room, hitting the wall with an angry clack before falling to the floor. It rolled for a bit before coming to a complete stop, way out of reach of its chagrined owner. The other occupant of the room merely looked on with mild interest before going back to their textbook, obviously already used to this type of behaviour.

Hinata huffed and slammed shut his own book. He’s already frustrated beyond belief. It’s a nice day out on a Saturday afternoon. He should be outside practicing his spikes but no. He’s stuck inside his upperclassman’s room instead, revising lessons for an upcoming test on the floor. A terrible waste of time, if Hinata had anything to say about it. Who cares if it’s winter, said another part of him.

With a heavy groan, the redhead slammed his forehead on a small table he’s using. He knocked over his books clear off the table with a pout and grumbled away crossly about ‘homework sheets’ and ‘dumb tests’ in a fit of childish tantrum. Hinata even pounded his fists on the table for good measure, bemoaning his misfortune when it was clear that Sugawara wouldn’t pay him the slightest bit of attention.

When Sugawara finally chuckled from his bed, Hinata turned to face him. “It’s not funny. Torture is never funny.”

“Hmm?” questioned Sugawara. The book he was holding was put aside as he also turned around on the bed, propping his head on a hand. The look on his face showed that he was really amused and that didn’t sit well with Hinata. “Is that what they call homework these days? I feel old.”

“I want a rest!” This time a half-used eraser bounced off the wall, joining the pencil on the floor.

“It’s only been half an hour though?”

“Which is long enough!” Hinata declared. He rose up from his sitting position and neared Sugawara’s bed. The older of the two just barely managed to make space in time before Hinata dove onto his bed with a war cry, effectively avoiding being crushed under the other. The bed creaked ominously as it rattled.

“Whoops, sorry, Suga!” Hinata apologised as he slipped under the blankets and wrapped his limbs around Sugawara’s right arm and legs to which Sugawara just rolled his eyes at.

Sugawara let him snuggle closer, shifting his position so that they could cuddle more comfortably. Despite the thick blanket he has, Sugawara actually still felt cold underneath. The addition of one Hinata Shouyou to the bed had made it much warmer, to which he was glad for. He wasn’t so sure about Hinata’s cold feet though.

As they held each other close, the vice-captain couldn’t help his teasing nature. A grin crept to his face. “A break already? That’s awfully quick!” He gave a short kiss to Hinata’s forehead then nuzzled the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Brain too fried?”

The setter quite enjoyed the resulting blush spreading across Hinata’s face and ears.

“…Well it is now, dork,” mumbled Hinata, hiding his face in the crook of Sugawara’s neck. He squirmed when the other peppered more kisses onto his unruly hair but try as he might to wriggle away, Sugawara’s arms had him trapped in place. The boy gave up, his fingers curled themselves into the sweater in front of him.   “Can I at least have 1 hour more of cuddling before I go back to studying?”

The kisses stopped with a shake of Sugawara’s head. “Too long, try again.”

“59 minutes?” Hinata bargained. He laughed when Sugawara squeezed him harder in response.

“Nu’uh…No go…” There was mirth in his voice. He likes Hinata’s cheeky side; it never failed to bring a smile to his face. “Again,” Sugawara prompted.

“Half an hour?”

A thoughtful hum ensued. “Reasonable,” the grey-haired boy answered, looking down to Hinata. “But you’ve got to promise to go straight back to studying okay?”

Hinata contemplated for a bit before speaking up. The smile on his face turned wider when he had thought of a better idea. “Okay, you know what? I take it back. How about I get to snuggle all day until it’s time for me to go back home? I’ll study of course. In another 30 minutes. Study while cuddling.”

Sugawara’s brows rose at the suggestion. “Four hours of cuddling? I don’t know…You get awfully carried away sometimes…”

“Aw, come on, Suga! I get my hugs and you get to keep warm. It’s a win-win situation here!”

No answer came straight away from Sugawara. He took a deep breath, trying his best to reign in his traitorous smile. Really, he needed to get his habit of teasing Hinata under control. It’s getting out of hand and an overly sulky Hinata wouldn’t do him any good. “While it does sound like an attractive proposal…I have to refuse.”

Hinata gasped, offended because he was so sure Suga would agree. After all, he had grown up knowing just how hard it was for people to resist his charm. “Why?” he whined.

“Because I know you. You’d get distracted for sure. So for your own sake, no cuddles after 30 minutes.”

Hinata squawked at that. “You’re not playing fair! Who _wouldn’t_ get distracted when you have kisses raining down the back of your neck?!”

“Oh? Do I do that?” Sugawara looked away mischievously, no longer trusting himself to look Hinata in the eyes. He’d laugh for sure and he’d rather not have his chin backhanded by a furious orange fluff. Again.

“You do!” Hinata rebutted with a sour look. The fist in Suga’s sweater clenched tighter. It was a bit painful when the first-year’s nails dug into his skin but it was of little concern to Sugawara. “A lot! Every time! So don’t play dumb with me!”

_Oh no, now he’s absolutely livid! Cuuuute!_ cried out Sugawara in his head.

Before anything could escalate too out of hand, Sugawara patted Hinata’s shoulders in a placating manner to which Hinata responded with a scowl and an accusing whisper of “You’re patronizing me, aren’t you?”

The setter sighed, pulling Hinata close and burying his head back into the ginger hair, breathing in Hinata’s scent as deeply as he could. He needed to desperately let out this laugh he’s been holding in, he wouldn’t last another second.

“I’m not, honest!” confessed Sugawara with a light laugh. He couldn’t help but snigger more when Hinata obviously bristled at his words, completely not believing him in the slightest.

The redhead stabbed at Sugawara’s ribs, making him wince in pain. “Liar.”

“Now why would I lie to you?”

‘’I don’t know. You always have some kind of agenda.”

At this point in time, Sugawara had to resort to biting his lips to control his growing silly smile. He really, _really_ enjoys teasing Hinata. Don’t ask him why, he just does. “And what agenda would that be? Enlighten me.”

“I don’t know.” Hinata slipped his hands inside Sugawara’s shirt, snaking an arm around Sugawara’s middle and lightly traced random shapes on his back. “All I know is…I don’t trust that mole under your eye.”

“Really now?” Sugawara thought the conversation’s getting far too ridiculous. He also thought that he really didn’t care about it at all. Was Hinata getting sleepy? “That’s a first. People usually say that mole just makes me look like an angel.”

Hinata huffed. “That’s what the mole wants people to think. In reality, all it does is whisper evil things to you.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s it saying to me now?” Damn, this shared heat was making Sugawara sleepy too. He didn’t even bother hiding his big yawn, choosing instead to tighten his hug on Hinata who also seemed to be just as droopy-eyed as he was.

“It keeps saying,” Hinata changed his voice into a higher pitch, “’Deny Hinata of his snuggles. The brat’s getting too clingy.’”

Sugawara snorted at the impression. “I don’t think you’re clingy.”

“The _mole_ thinks that. You won’t. Because you love me, duh.”

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of my mole,” said Sugawara.

“Trust me. Everyone’s jealous of your mole,” mumbled Hinata sleepily into Sugawara’s shirt, followed by a yawn. The boy couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, so he let them stay closed. His breath became slower and deeper, lulled to sleep within a short few minutes.

Silence arose when Sugawara didn’t reply back, having sleepiness took him over as well. Just when he was about to go sleep though, he shook Hinata a little, his lips near to the other’s ear when Hinata looked at him with bleary eyes.

“You know, you got 15 minutes left.”

“Suga, just…shhhhhhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata talks funny when he's sleepy and Suga just rolls with it. :)


End file.
